


Elsanna Week 2017

by JennaSW



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Romance, Sibling Incest, Smut, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 01:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13283775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaSW/pseuds/JennaSW
Summary: A collection of short stories based on prompts for Tumblr's Elsanna week. Each chapter is a separate story. Some light smut may occur in later chapters.





	1. Fire and Ice

Author's Note: It's a little late and I'm playing catch-up, but I wanted to post my fanfics for Tumblr's Elsanna Week 2017. Each chapter will be one of the different prompts.

* * *

Anna awoke coughing in a room filled with smoke. Her bed was on fire. She was still lying in the bed, surrounded by the flames. In a panic, she leapt out of the bed, rolling on the floor in an attempt to put her nightgown out. When she was convinced the fire was doused, she tried to pull herself to her feet using her nightstand, only for it to immediately combust as well. "Elsa! Kai! Gerda! Anyone!" She called out, desperate for anyone who could save her from being consumed by the flames.

The door to her room flew open and she was greeted by more coughing from two shapes concealed behind the black smoke. "Your highness?" She heard Kai ask, his voice filled with panic.

"Anna, what happened? Where are you?" her sister shouted, charging through the smoke with a shawl of ice wrapped around her head.

"I'm here!" Anna called back, running towards her sister's slowly materializing form.

Elsa grabbed her sister's hand to lead her away from the flame, but immediately recoiled at the touch. She stared at her hand, the first layer of skin had been singed off and the next layer was blistered and red. "Anna?" she asked in a trembling tone.

"What is it? Let's get out of here!" Anna insisted, grabbing hold of the queen and dragging her out of the room. When they were in the hallway, Elsa struggled free of her grip and held her wrist, soothing the new burn. Anna stared at her in confusion. "Elsa, what's wrong? My room is still on fire! Can you make ice to put it out?"

Elsa wasn't listening, the burn on her wrist was bad. She looked between it and her sister, realization dawning on her. "Stay back," she whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Anna took a step towards her sister, who immediately shrunk away. "Elsa, please, my room!"

Elsa waved her other hand in the direction of the princess's chambers, causing a giant wave of ice to crash against the fire, covering everything in steaming water. She then took a deep breath and straightened herself, hating the look of hurt and confusion on Anna's face and knowing that she caused it. "Touch that curtain," Elsa said hesitantly, terrified to confirm what she already knew.

Anna looked bewildered, but did as she was told, reaching out and grabbing the curtain on the nearest window. It immediately burst into flames. "Elsa?" Anna asked.

Elsa made another wave with her good hand, the ice melting and extinguishing the flames before it could grow any larger. "It looks like I'm not the only one with powers anymore," she said bitterly. "I'm sorry you have to go through this too."

"What are you-" Anna asked, gesticulating with her arms and causing a nearby plant and suit of armor to both catch fire, the armor beginning to melt. "Oh."

Elsa extinguished both of the new fires and looked down sadly at her sister, again clutching her wrist, now wrapped in an icy bandage. "I can help you learn to control it. It's not the end of the world. We'll get through this," she explained, trying to calm her sister down before she lit any more of the castle on fire.

"But now I can't touch you," Anna pouted, tears steaming in her eyes.

Elsa shivered, Kai was still nearby, this was not the appropriate place for such a conversation. "Kai, would you be so kind as to replace Anna's furniture and bedding? I'll take care of her."

"But your arm, your majesty," he said, staring at the queen, not quite willing to leave. "We need to take you to a doctor."

"I will after I make sure that Anna will be all right," Elsa proclaimed, calmly. "I promise, now please go make sure that my sister still has a bedroom."

"As you wish," he assented, heading for the stairs to procure new furnishings for the room.

Once he was out of earshot, Elsa reprimanded Anna, "You know you can't say things like that around the servants! Word travels."

"It's Kai, we can trust him! And besides, what's it matter now? I can't even touch you without burning you anymore, there's nothing for anyone to find out about!" Anna shouted, the drapes near her beginning to smolder again.

"It'll be okay, you can learn to control it. I can touch you without freezing you, it'll be the same for you," Elsa insisted, slowly taking a step towards her sister.

"It took you thirteen years to be even close to controlling it, and I still almost got frost bite on my tongue that one time! I'm not willing to light you on fire! There's no way I can avoid hurting you, I have to leave," Anna cried, the drapes reigniting.

Elsa waved her hand, put out the fire, and coated her palm in ice as she continued to approach her sister. "You're not copying me, you don't get to run away and make a castle out of fire, evaporate the fjord, and burn down the city, you're better than that. I'm here for you, and we'll figure this out," she placed her hand on her sister's face. Anna leaned against it, relieve at the touch, as the ice coating melted and steamed. "We will make it through this."

"I believe you," Anna sighed, reluctantly pulling away from her sister's hand before she could burn her again. "But I'm still not taking any risks. Let's go down to the dungeon, there's nothing I can burn there."

"Anna, you melted a suit of armor, I'm not sure there's anything you can't burn."

Anna stared at her sister in shock. "I did what?"

Elsa pointed at the still molten edges of the nearby armor. "We have to figure out how to help you control your power, you can't just run away."

"And how am I supposed to do that? I don't have your self control, I don't have anything. I don't know what I'm doing."

"You think I do? That's all stuff that was quite thoroughly beaten into me. You can learn to control yourself too and without any of the unhealthy lessons our parents drilled into my head."

"How am I supposed to learn that? I've never learned self control and I've had plenty of time."

"We can talk to the trolls, and you don't get any sex until you can not melt my organs, that ought to motivate you pretty well."


	2. Body Swap

Elsa stared up at the trolls, she wasn't sure why her parents had brought her here, or why Anna was standing over her. She blinked her eyes. That wasn't Anna. It was her. Before she could figure out what was going on, a troll was touching her head and she could see her memories before her, memories of playing with Anna. Then suddenly her mind went blank, it felt like her very thoughts were being rewritten.

She woke up the next morning in Anna's bed, only to see that her own bed wasn't in the room anymore. "Why'd they move my bed?" she asked, looking around for Anna. Her voice didn't sound like her own, it sounded younger, almost like her sister's. "Anna?" she called out, expecting her to be in the bed with her. Anna always climbed into her bed after a nightmare and they'd been happening a lot of late, but the bed was empty. She walked out to the hall in her pajamas and saw her parents whispering by a nearby door.

"I don't know what's going on with her," she heard her father whisper to her mother. "She keeps insisting that she doesn't have powers, that she's not Elsa. She just froze her sister's brain, the trolls said we need to intervene, things can't keep going like this."

"I've spoken to our clothier, she thinks that she can make some gloves that will help. We have to get rid of most of the servants though and keep this a secret. No one else can know," her mother replied in an equally hushed tone.

"Mama? Papa?" Elsa asked.

"Anna, you're awake!" her father shrieked. "Are you okay? How are you feeling?"

Her mother pulled her into her arms. "Oh, Anna, we were so worried."

"What are you talking about?" Elsa cried, wriggling free from her mother's grasp. "I'm Elsa! Where's Anna? Did I really hurt her? Everything is so fuzzy."

"Anna?" her mother asked hesitantly. She turned to the king, "What did those trolls do to her? I knew we couldn't trust them!"

"I told you it was a bad idea," Agnarr insisted. "Anna," he turned to Elsa, "What do you remember?"

"I'm Elsa! I remember playing with Anna, we were building a snowman in the courtyard, but isn't it summer? Then she hit her head? I hit her head? Nothing makes sense. Daddy, what happened?"

"Anna," he hesitated, unsure of what to say. "It was an accident, you were hurt."

"I wasn't hurt!" Elsa screamed. "Anna was! Is she okay? Why won't you tell me where she is?"

Her parents exchanged glances. "Elsa?" Iduna tried. "How can you be Elsa?" She looked at Agnarr again. "Elsa was saying the same thing. Could the trolls have done something to them? Maybe when they altered her memories?"

"But they didn't do anything to Elsa," the king insisted. "Anna, come now, everything is okay, your sister just needs her rest."

Elsa ignored them and pulled on the doorknob of the door they were all standing near. They hadn't locked it yet. It swung open, revealing a mirror image of her, looking terrified, surrounded by ice. She took a step towards her reflection, but it didn't move, and it seemed taller than her. Her reflection was crying, tears turning to icy shards before they hit the ground and shattered.

The mirror image stirred. "Elsa?" She asked. "Is that you? Why do you look like me? Why do I have your powers? What happened?"

"Powers?" Elsa asked, trying to remember, her head hurting at the effort. "I don't understand, Anna, is that you?"

"Of course it's me, Elsa! You hit me with a blast of ice and I woke up as you, and mom and dad wouldn't listen to me, and they took us to some trolls, and they did something to you," Anna cried.

Elsa ran to her sister, pulling her into her substantially smaller arms, trying to comfort her. "How did I hit you with ice? I don't understand."

Anna looked down at her sister. "You really don't remember?"

"I just remember you being hurt, I can't quite recall how, and then I woke up in your bed and my bed was gone. Why is it in here now? What's going on?"

"They think I'm you and they're trying to keep us apart! They said I'd hurt you, or that you'd hurt me, I don't even know anymore. What did you do to me, Elsa?" more ice fell and splintered on the floor.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Elsa yelled. "I didn't do anything! We were just building a snowman and you fell."

"Elsa?" Iduna asked, walking towards the sisters.

"What?" Elsa asked, turning away from her sister.

"You are Elsa," she gasped.

"Yes! I keep telling you!"

"Of course they listen to you," Anna sighed.

"They sure haven't been," Elsa spat back.

"Girls," their mother insisted. "How did this happen?"

"I don't know," Elsa sobbed, liquid tears joining their frozen sisters on the ground.

"I think it's when Elsa hit me, something happened," Anna explained.

"I didn't hit you!" She shouted back.

"Calm down, we'll figure this out," Iduna said. She looked behind her, "Agnarr, I don't think they're making this up. Something is wrong, we can't just leave them like this."

"What do you propose we do? Clearly the trolls can't do anything about this, they didn't even notice it and they're magic. We have to keep Elsa or Anna, whichever she is, alone until she's safe around her sister. I'm not having this happen again," the king demanded.

"So you just want to lock up Anna for something Elsa did?" Iduna cried.

"I didn't do anything!" Elsa insisted.

"Enough!" Agnarr bellowed. The discussion was over. "I don't care what anyone else thinks, the ice powers are too dangerous, she can't be around anyone until she can control them and that's final. Elsa, if that's who you are, go to your room."

"No! I'm not leaving Anna alone," Elsa clung to her sister again.

Her father picked her up, her tiny frame providing barely any resistance to his strength, her little hands unable to maintain their grip in the struggle. He carried her to her room. "Leave your sister alone," he commanded her, closing her door. It was thirteen years before Elsa saw Anna again.


	3. Curiosity

Elsa heard that familiar knock on her door, the five beats that she'd spent most of her life ignoring. She was glad she didn't have to ignore them anymore. She was so happy to have a sister again. She placed a bookmark in the novel she was reading and set it on her nightstand, then stood up from her bed and, stretching, walked over to the door to let her sister in.

"I was worried you wouldn't answer," Anna announced glumly as she entered the room. "You took a while."

"You know that won't happen anymore, I promised. I was just finishing the page I was on, I'm sorry for worrying you," Elsa replied guiltily, Anna wrapped her arms around the queen, holding her tight. "Did you have a bad dream?"

"No, I haven't gone to bed yet. Oh, I'm sorry, you were probably getting ready to go to sleep, I forgot how late it was, I just had a date with Kristoff and I'm worried. I'm not sure what to do. He expects things, things that I don't know how to give him. What if I mess up? What if I'm not good enough? What am I even supposed to do? I'd never even kissed anyone before and I almost broke his nose the last time we tried to do that," Anna began.

Elsa laughed at that image. "How did you almost break his nose?"

"I closed my eyes too early, you don't close your eyes too early, you have to wait until you're kissing. I know that now," Anna explained, taking a seat on Elsa's bed.

Elsa stood, staring at her sister. "So you're worried that you're going to sleep with him and he won't like it? Kristoff loves you, I don't think there's any way you could disappoint him. Especially if he didn't leave you for breaking his nose."

"Almost! I didn't break it!" Anna stood up again, pacing around her sister. "What if I break something else though?"

"Something else?" Elsa asked, quirking an eyebrow up.

"His you know," Anna mumbled.

"Oh," Elsa gasped. "I wouldn't really know, I've never – but I can't imagine they're that fragile. Right? I mean they can't be."

"I accidentally elbowed it once when we were kissing and it poked me and I got startled and he doubled over in pain. I'm pretty sure those things are rather fragile," Anna insisted, flouncing back onto the bed and holding Elsa's pillow to her chest.

"Oh," Elsa breathed. "Well I'm sure he's used to it by now."

"But I can't just injure him every time anything happens!"

"Clearly you can." Anna growled back and then buried her face in the pillow. Elsa slowly walked towards Anna and placed a hand on her shoulder. "What can I do to help?" she asked, desperate to sooth her worried sister.

Anna glanced up at her, Elsa could almost see the gears turning in her little sister's head. "How could you help?" Anna mouthed the words back, testing them on her tongue.

Elsa stared back with a slightly worried expression. "Isn't that why you came here so late? I thought you needed my advice, I just don't know what advice I can give."

"You could help me practice!" Anna shouted as the idea struck her. "I've never done it with anyone before and you can help me figure out how to not hurt him."

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked, backing away slightly, not trusting whatever strange ideas were manifesting themselves inside that head.

"You could magic up something, like his erm," she gestured downward, "And help me figure out what I'm supposed to do. That way I won't hurt him when it happens."

"You can't even say it?" Elsa asked, laughing.

Anna grumbled in response. "This will work, it's perfect, I can't break it if it's ice, and I can get used to everything, and then I won't be too scared to enjoy myself when I'm with him!"

"Wouldn't ice down there be a very bad idea?"

Anna paused. "Your dress isn't really cold, can't you make it like that?"

Elsa considered this, it was true that Anna had never had any issue touching Elsa's ice dresses, maybe there was a way that she could prevent the ice from giving her sister frostbite in her nether regions. That didn't make it a good idea however, and she was still hesitant. "I'm not sure, maybe, but you don't think this is a little crazy? How would Kristoff feel if he knew you were doing this?"

"You're my sister!" Anna insisted. "It's not like I'm really cheating on him."

Elsa supposed that reasoning made sense. I mean it wasn't like they would run off together or anything, they were just trying to figure things out. It did sound kind of tempting for some strange reason. Maybe it wasn't the worst idea ever. "How would this even work?" Elsa asked, allowing herself to be drawn in to Anna's plan.

"You'd make it and then I guess you'd put it in me," Anna blushed. Saying it out loud like that made the whole thing sound a lot scarier. Fortunately Elsa had always made her feel so safe that it didn't seem quite as scary as it always had with Kristoff. She had backed out of it time and time again anytime things had started to head in that direction, but with Elsa things would be much easier, and there was no way it could be awkward or result in anything weird. Plus she couldn't get pregnant, that was a nice bonus.

Fear had started to bloom in Elsa. "I don't know about this. It seems weird, and I don't want to hurt you."

"Elsa," Anna pleaded, "It'll be fine. You're my sister, I trust you. I just need to find out what to expect. I'm so scared and there's no way Kristoff will put up with me chickening out forever."

"He can wait however long you need or he'll find himself frozen solid," Elsa retorted.

"See? You always look after me, that's why I trust you."

"I almost killed you," Elsa reminded her.

"I'm over it, it's fine. You're my big sister, you'd never hurt me intentionally, now will you pleeeeease help?" Anna whined.

Elsa rolled her eyes, but gave in. "Okay, fine, I'll help you. So how would I do this?" She tried creating the prescribed item, but having never seen one in person, she wasn't entirely sure what it should look like.

"Just make like a shaft, and attach it right here," she poked Elsa's pelvis, causing Elsa's eyes to go wide.

"Wait, you mean on me?" She panicked. "I thought you meant like in my hand."

"If it's not where it's supposed to be, then it doesn't help. I'm trying to learn how not to hurt him, how can I do that if I can't get used to someone being pressed up against me and everything?"

"I suppose that makes sense," Elsa reasoned. "But wait, so do we have to get naked, or are we just pantomiming? I don't know if I'm comfortable with this."

"Of course we have to get naked, silly," Anna giggled. "It's not a very realistic experience with clothes on. Where would you even put it then?"

"We shouldn't do this," Elsa insisted. "What if someone walks in? What if Kristoff finds out?"

"It's just sisterly love," Anna joked. "It'll be fine, now come on, get in bed." She climbed out of the bed and tried to drag Elsa back to it, tugging on her dress.

Elsa resisted her for a moment, but gave in, following Anna to the bed, and melting her dress off of herself, Anna stumbling when her grip disappeared. "Okay, but I don't know what I'm doing either, so we're taking this slowly. I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't," Anna said firmly. "It'll be fine. Now magic up that dick," she announced, finally saying the word as she struggled out of her own dress. She wished all she had to do was wave her own hand, there were so many layers. By the time she was free of her clothes, she saw Elsa naked before her, an icy phallus sprouting from her crotch. Anna gulped and blushed at the sight. "Oh, wow," she marveled. "Could you maybe shrink it a little, that looks ouchy."

Elsa obliged, though Anna was surprised to feel a little disappointed. "Are you sure you want this?" Elsa asked, still nervous and unsure of this endeavor.

Anna nodded, biting her lip. "I'm sure. We can start."

"I don't really know how," Elsa announced, staring down at her sister's sex. "Do I just put it in?"

Anna hesitated, "I think so? I mean I think normally you kiss and stuff first, but that might be sort of weird."

"I thought you wanted the whole experience," Elsa teased, a modicum of confidence surfacing in her sea of fear.

"You're right," Anna decided, her own fear dissipating. "Okay, kissing and grabbing and then you put it in." Elsa's lips met hers and both girls melted. It felt amazing, better than Kristoff's ever had, Elsa's lips were so much softer, and even the icy shaft poking against her thigh didn't feel as weird as Kristoff's always had through his pants. "Wow," she announced when Elsa pulled away. Both girls' faces were bright red. "You're a really good kisser, Elsa."

"So are you," Elsa panted, trying to hide her face, but with no way to do so. Anna ran her hands down Elsa's back, causing her to shudder involuntarily. "Anna," she began, but had no idea what else she may have been going to say when Anna's lips found hers again.

"You can put it in," Anna breathed when their lips parted. "I think I'm ready."

Elsa found that her sister was right, and the shaft of ice found its way without resistance. Anna whimpered in response. "Are you okay?"

"Mmhm," Anna moaned in affirmation. "I'm okay, it hurts, but it feels really good."

"How does that work?" Elsa asked.

"Maybe I'll show you when we're done," Anna retorted. Elsa was surprised to find that she rather liked that idea. As Elsa began to thrust, the two grew so lost in their actions, that all pretense and reason was lost. It was no longer about being ready for Kristoff, but about their hunger for each other. After only a few minutes, Anna broke, her finger nails scraping Elsa's back, leaving jagged cuts.

"Now it's your turn," she announced giddily.


	4. Making Today a Perfect Day

Author's Note: Yay, I'm finally caught up! Today's back to a modern fic for Anna's birthday.

* * *

Anna awoke to the smell of omelets and hot chocolate. She was in Elsa's bed, which was not uncommon, she'd been sleeping over a lot the last year, but she couldn't recall a single time that Elsa had cooked for her. She slowly started to sit up, blinking bleary eyes until she could see the room clearly. It was past noon, the sun was high in the sky, the two had slept quite later after their activities the previous night. Anna grabbed a shirt from the floor and threw it on before creeping out to the kitchen to see what was going on.

"Good morning, birthday girl," Elsa cheered, upon spotting the sneaky mound of red hair. "Sorry, did I wake you? I just wanted to make sure you had a good breakfast."

"You really made me breakfast?" Anna asked, still failing to believe it.

"What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't make you breakfast in bed for your birthday? Now get back to bed so you can eat it," she added with a grin.

"I can eat at the table," Anna insisted, taking a seat. "I'll just get crumbs in your bed, let's eat here. Thank you though."

"All right, if you insist," Elsa agreed, placing an omelet and cup of cocoa in front of each of them. "I hope you like it, I haven't made omelets in a while."

"I'm sure I'll love it," Anna squealed, cutting into the omelet and leaving specks of meat and vegetables on the plate while she brings the fork to her mouth. "Mmmmm. It's really good. Honestly it might be one of the best omelets I've ever had."

"I'm glad you like it. It was our mother's recipe, she taught me to cook it when I was a little girl. I haven't since she..." Elsa faltered; even after all these years it was still painful to say. She instead decided to take a bite herself. "Oh wow, this really did turn out perfectly, it's just like she used to make."

"I don't even remember her cooking. It must have been good though if it's anything like this," Anna added in an attempt to cheer up her sister. "Seriously Elsa, this is amazing. Thank you." She took a contented sip of her cocoa before dropping it and fanning her tongue. "Too hot!"

Elsa laughed, "Sorry, you should still wait a little bit on that."

"So is this the big birthday surprise you told me you had in store for me?" Anna asked, her mouth still burning.

"No, you'll find out later," Elsa teased.

"But I want to know now!" Anna whined.

"Nope, sorry. You have to wait. You can however have one of your presents now, but only one."

"A present?" Anna asked excitedly. "Gimme!"

"All right," Elsa laughed; her sister was adorable when she got like this. "I'll go grab it, finish your breakfast."

Anna devoured her omelet hungrily while waiting for her girlfriend to return, wondering what the present could possibly be. _She said one, so what else could she have gotten me?_

A few minutes later, Elsa returned with something behind her back. Upon reaching the table, she dramatically revealed an exquisitely wrapped rectangular object to the redhead, a coy smile on her face as she watched her open the present. "What is it?" Anna asked.

"Find out," Elsa replied, as Anna finished removing the wrapping paper, revealing a white box. Anna gazed at it eagerly, prying open the box. Inside was a gorgeous blue dress, trimmed with silver. "Put it on."

Anna ripped off the shirt right in front of her sister and put the dress on excitedly. It fit her perfectly. _Seriously did she measure me in my sleep?_ When she turned back to Elsa, the blonde's jaw had dropped and she was practically drooling. "What?" Anna asked, blushing.

"You look amazing," Elsa confirmed. The dress was fairly conservative, almost reaching the floor and having sleeves that covered Anna's entire arms, but the neckline plunged down enough to offer a pleasant display of her girlfriend's freckled cleavage. "Wow."

Anna grinned and curtsied playfully. "I'm glad you appreciate it so much. I assume I'm supposed to be wearing this tonight?"

Elsa only nodded, still staring.

"All right, then let me go shower and get ready," Anna chirped, taking a large sip of her hot chocolate before gingerly taking the dress back off and handing it to Elsa.

About an hour later, Anna was ready. She checked the bedroom for Elsa, but found her in the kitchen again, also dolled up. She was wearing a seafoam green dress that stopped just above her knees, offering a view of her fit pale legs. Her dress didn't have a plunging neckline, but the collar was made of a thinner material and Anna could still see a little bit through it. "You clean up nice," Anna remarked, admiring the blonde.

"You're one to talk. So are you ready?" Elsa asked, grinning mischievously.

"Ready for what? You haven't told me anything," Anna fumed, frustrated by the secret.

"For our first date," Elsa grinned.

"What?" Anna asked, staring perplexedly at the older girl.

"I was invited to this summer solstice ball. It's a pagan thing, there's not a single person that knows we're related there. We can actually just go out without having to worry. It'll be amazing."

Anna's expression slowly morphed into an ecstatic grin. "You mean it? We can actually like kiss and hold hands in public? You're not gonna be staring over your shoulder? We won't have to stop the second someone walks into the room? We can just be ourselves? That's amazing! Isn't the summer solstice not until tomorrow?" She squealed, kissing the beautiful creature in the green dress. "I'm so excited."

"I thought you might be," Elsa smirked before kissing Anna again. "Ready to go? You have another present in the car, and the party is almost an hour away and it starts in an hour, so we have to get going."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Anna screeched excitedly. "Let's go!" She took her sister's hand and began dragging her to the door.

"Let me put my shoes on first," Elsa insisted and did so before grabbing her purse and following the bouncing redhead out the door.

When they found themselves in Elsa's car, the blonde handed Anna a small box before starting up the car. "Open it," she added, as Anna stared at the box in wonder while she pulled out of the apartment's parking lot.

Anna did so, squeaking in delight when she saw the dangling sapphire earrings that waited inside. "They're gorgeous. How much did all this cost you?" she asked worriedly.

"It's your birthday, we can worry about money later. Put them on, they'll look amazing with that dress. And your eyes," she added, smiling over at her sister at a stoplight.

Before Anna knew it, they were there. There was a large number of people in fancy clothes standing about outside smoking, talking on their phones, and greeting each other. It was the nicest party Anna had ever been to. There was a large mansion in front of them, which she assumed was where the ball was going to be. "Are you sure we can be here? Everyone here looks so nice."

"So do we," Elsa pointed out. "Come on."

They exited the car and walked up to the manor, past the expensively dressed party-goers. When they arrived at the gate, Elsa showed their tickets, and they continued on unimpeded. _This is really happening._ Anna clung tight to her partner's arm, thrilled and terrified in equal measure.

Soon she found herself dancing in the older girl's arms. No one was staring at them for being together, Elsa didn't back away nervously when she tried to kiss her, and everything felt so natural. Neither of them really knew anyone here, other than the acquaintance that had invited Elsa, but it didn't matter, they had each other, and for the first time they were able to be together without fear. _Best birthday ever._ Anna sighed contentedly, relaxing in her sister's arm as they danced.


	5. The Sky's Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E/N: Can be read as a sort of prequel to the previous story in this collection, "Making Today a Perfect Day". <3

Growing up in Norway, the Northern Lights had always been Anna and Elsa's special thing. They would sneak out onto the roof or run out into the yard to enjoy it together. Their parents never approved of them spending time on the roof, so when they were nearby the yard was always the best option. Then, when they were eight and eleven, their parents had moved to the states. It had been twelve years since they last saw the Aurora Borealis, and the two girls missed it. Those brief adventures had comprised so much of their childhood and the loss of the beautiful lights was something that they had never really grown past.

This was why they'd decided to go on a camping trip in Canada. It was Elsa's last spring break before she graduated from college and this was the best way she could imagine to spend her time before she had to leave for grad school. It wouldn't be quite the same, since her best friend and Anna's boyfriend, Kristoff, would be joining them, but it would still be so nice to lie down under the night sky with her sister and stare up into the sight that had defined their adolescence.

"Do I need a heavy coat?" Anna asked. "I mean it's spring." The two girls were packing and waiting for Kristoff. He was bringing his giant expensive tent in his truck, so Elsa could hardly complain about the added company, even if it meant they'd have to spend the trip with one of them wedged in the miniature back seat.

"It's still Canada," Elsa reasoned. "It's probably a good idea to bring it just in case."

"I guess that's true, I just don't have any more room," Anna indicated her suitcase which appeared to be near the point of exploding it was so overstuffed.

Elsa looked down at her own neatly ordered bag. "We're only going to be there for a week, how much clothing do you need?"

"Come on now, Elsa, a girl has to be prepared," Anna chided her sister, giggling.

"Here, I'll put it in my suitcase then," Elsa grabbed the coat, folded it, and placed it in her own bag. "Oh, could you hand me that hairbrush? I almost forgot it."

Anna did so. "Oh crap, I need to grab mine too." She ran away from her sister, scouring the house for her grooming supplies. Ten minutes later, with their bags packed with every item they could manage to think of, they met up at the front door, their overloaded suitcases' wheels scraping the floor. "Kristoff just texted me that he was about five minutes out. So we should be able to leave pretty soon."

"That's great," Elsa chimed back as she grabbed them each a water bottle from the fridge, unable to shake the slight annoyance that her best friend was joining them on this trip. She knew it was more practical, they both loved him, he had better camping supplies and more room in his truck, and he was a great guy, but Elsa hated the idea of sharing something that had always been just theirs.

"This is going to be the best vacation ever!" Anna squealed. "My favorite sight with my two favorite people. I can't believe I haven't seen the Northern Lights since I was eight!"

"I know," Elsa smiled, nostalgia taking over, "I can't believe how long it's been, I still remember the last time like it was yesterday. It was just past midnight and our parents were out of town-"

"So we snuck up on the roof with a bunch of snacks and stayed up there for like two hours just talking and eating and watching the show," Anna cut in. "I miss those days."

"I do too," Elsa's smile grew bitter, "Everything has changed so much since then. I'm off to Brown, little Anna has herself a boyfriend, it's like we're all grown up."

"You've always been grown up, Elsa," Anna responded, "I don't think I'm quite capable of that."

"I've watched you grow before my eyes. Believe it or not, Anna, you've grown into an amazing young woman, you're not that little brat that used to steal all my clothes."

"I have a pair of your jeans in my bag. They just look so good on me," Anna snickered guiltily.

"You brat," Elsa cackled.

Outside they heard the sound of the gravel driveway to the house they rented crunching under the over-sized tires of Kristoff's monster pickup. "Guess who's here?!" Anna announced.

Elsa opened the door as they heard Kristoff slam his car door and rush up the drive. "Hey, ladies," Kristoff greeted them with his usual dorky grin. "Your chariot has arrived."

"Where are the white horses?" Anna asked, holding back fake tears, "I specifically asked for the chariot to be pulled by white horses."

"Unfortunately all I have is this 300 horsepower engine," Kristoff joked back.

Anna stuck up her nose and handed Kristoff her suitcase, "I suppose that will have to do. Coachman, my bag."

Elsa wandered after her little sister, dragging her own suitcase and carrying the bag of extra necessities she had prepared. "I'll take the back seat," she decided, "You two love birds can have the front."

"Don't be silly," Anna insisted, "You need the extra leg room. I'm just gonna curl up under this blanket and go to sleep, we can swap out in a few hours, okay?"

Elsa sighed but agreed, she wasn't exactly going to complain about having enough room that her kneecaps weren't being shoved inside her. "All right, but let me know if you get too uncomfortable and I'll trade you."

"Eh, we'll just switch when we stop for food, it's fine," Anna yawned. She could go to sleep at a moment's notice, it was a trait Elsa had always envied. "Night night, you two put my bags in the back," she climbed into the tiny cabin that served as the back seat and curled into a small ball of red braids and blankets.

The two blondes did as they were bid, loading up the truck without disturbing the sleeping redhead. "You grab any good music for the trip?" Kristoff asked.

"I downloaded all of Anna's favorite showtunes to sing along to, some Black Sabbath, Led Zeppelin, and an audiobook narrated by Patrick Stewart." When the two had first become friends, they were attempting to start a band playing all their favorite classic rock songs. The band had lasted two years before they gave up on it, though they still played together from time to time. When they weren't playing they would often smoke pot and watch Star Trek, so it was a difficult choice for either of them to pick between some good rock and their captain.

"What's the book about?" Kristoff asked, considering his options carefully.

"It's Bram Stoker's Dracula."

"Yeah, all right, I'm up for that," Kristoff decided. "Picard vs Dracula sounds amazing."

"Well he'll be Dracula too, but yeah, it sounds pretty good. We forgetting anything?" She glanced around, making sure that nothing had fallen out of the bags.

"Don't think so, you two bring sleeping bags? I brought two, but that's all I have."

"Yeah, I brought one, just bought it from Walmart yesterday," Elsa explained.

"I'll take that one then, you two can have the nice ones. I don't mind feeling like I'm sleeping on the ground so long as I don't freeze, I used to just sleep out in the dirt in my backyard as a kid all the time."

"You sure?" Elsa asked, scanning his eyes. "Don't want to put you out, I can just use my own."

"It's cool, you delicate princesses need the soft bedding, I'll be fine." They were both grinning as they climbed into the vehicle and Elsa connected her phone to the truck's bluetooth. "So, Dracula?"

"Dracula sounds great."

They were well past Willhelmina's temptation and had already met the good doctor Van Helsing before Anna began to stir. "What time is it?" A voice from the back asked sleepily, interrupting Sir Patrick Stewart's narration of a particularly chilling moment.

"Dammit," Elsa paused the book and checked the time on her phone. "It's about six. You hungry?"

"Mmhm," Elsa heard Anna nod under the blankets.

"What do you want?"

"Sammich," Anna insisted, slowly starting to peep her head out from under the blanket, looking for all the world like a frightened animal.

"Oh, hey, they have good cheese steaks," Kristoff announced, noticing a place on one of the exit signs and swerving over to the far right lane, narrowly avoiding hitting a car in the act.

"That works," Anna agreed, stretching, her hands hitting the ceiling.

"I can live with that," Elsa added.

"Why no music?" Anna bleated, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Do you want your musicals?" Elsa laughed.

"Yes," the sleepy girl affirmed.

"Okay, I'll start it, though we'll be there in like two minutes." Music from a recent Disney move filled the small compartment, Kristoff rolling his eyes at the sound.

Anna was immediately singing along, shedding her sleep to the music.

They pulled into a parking space and Elsa ran in after telling Kristoff her order. Her bladder was about to burst. "Guess I'm paying," Kristoff established. "What do you want?"

Anna explained her desire to eat a large cheese steak with all of the toppings before following her sister's lead. Kristoff shook his head as he ambled into the line.

Soon, the three had eaten and used the facilities to their hearts content. "You want to switch to the front now?" Elsa asked, as they walked back to the truck, enjoying the chance to stretch their legs.

"We don't have to, my blanket fort is pretty comfortable," Anna decided.

"You sure? I don't mind if you want to go hang out with your boyfriend for a bit."

"You keep blasting my Disney and you can keep the front, deal?"

"Oh great," Kristoff complained. "Why do I get stuck with the short end of this stick?"

"Because you don't let anyone else drive your truck," Anna pointed out.

"Fair point," he groaned, climbing into the driver's seat. "Showtunes it is."

Their journey continued, with Anna belting along to two entire movies' albums, including outtakes. She had memorized all of them. "I just want to know what Jean Luc Dracula does next," Kristoff grumbled, unheard under the singing.

Elsa had started singing along too, halfway through the first album, she didn't know the songs as well as her sister, but she'd heard them enough through her. She had always had a great voice. By the time the third soundtrack had started, even Kristoff was singing along. It helped that this was one of the few Disney movies he knew that well, but largely it was just difficult to keep a sour mood with the two beautiful girls singing their hearts out next to him.

They arrived at the border around midnight. They had to wait in line for a while, but soon they showed their passports and were able to make it through. "We've left the country!" Anna shouted for joy as they drove away.

"It has been a while," Elsa smiled.

"I've never left before. I only just got my passport for this trip," Kristoff explained.

"Aww, poor little American," Anna teased.

Elsa fell asleep as the other two continued singing. It had been a long day already and they still had several hours to go before they reached their campsite. They weren't likely to get there until five or six at the earliest.

Around two, Elsa woke up at a Tim Hortons. "Doughnuts, coffee, and restroom break?" Kristoff suggested. "I've never been to one before."

This idea seemed very agreeable to the older girl, and she yawned, stretched, and followed the other two inside.

They left with a coffee, two hot chocolates, and a dozen doughnuts. "I'll take the back now," Elsa established.

"All right," Anna agreed reluctantly, "A chair made for actual humans does sound nice. Take good care of my blanket fort."

"I will," Elsa promised, helping herself to a doughnut. Kristoff unlocked the car and moved his seat forward so she could climb in. She did so, swaddling herself in the mass of blankets Anna had brought. "This is kinda comfy," she decided, clutching her hot chocolate to her chest due to the lack of cupholders.

Anna let them listen to a Led Zeppelin album, since her music had dominated the trip so far. The album Elsa picked was How the West Was Won, so it lasted a good while longer than she expected it to, and Anna grew to regret her decision. Before the album was over, Elsa had finished three doughnuts and her cocoa and fallen asleep.

She awoke three hours later, her phone no longer in her possession as her companions sang along to Beauty and the Beast. They were pulling in to the campgrounds. She yawned. "Wow, we're there already?"

"Already? I've been driving for eighteen hours straight," Kristoff informed her. "I'm gonna sleep in the truck for a little bit, you two try to set up the campsite."

Anna and Elsa did as they were instructed. Fortunately the tent was rather fool-proof and within half an hour they had managed to set everything up and place their sleeping bags inside it. As they celebrated their accomplishment, they looked up into the pre-dawn sky, and saw a familiar site that took their breath away. It was happening, they could see the Northern Lights.

"The sky's awake!" Anna shouted with glee, it was how she had always informed Elsa of the lights when they were children.

"So it is," Elsa grinned back, she couldn't believe their luck, they'd only been at their campsite for half an hour and they'd already accomplished their goal. "It's so beautiful."

"Yeah it is," Anna agreed. She took a seat on the cooler they had brought and waved for Elsa to join her.

Elsa sat next to her sister, not even an inch between them as they sat on the box. She leaned her head against her younger sister as they took in the sky's wonder. "It's even better than I remember."

"Yeah," Anna breathed, placing an arm around her sister as they stared up enraptured. Neither of them thought to wake up Kristoff. It was just like Elsa had dreamed it would be, it was only the two of theirs, they didn't have to share it with anyone else.

She looked down at the redhead who was holding her. She had never seen her sister look as beautiful as she did under that glow. A strange urge overtook her, and before she could think it through, she saw herself placing a light kiss on the girl's lips.

Anna looked back at her, her eyebrows raised in confusion or possibly shock. Elsa's breath caught, she couldn't believe what she'd just done. She wasn't sure if she was more mortified by the fact that she'd just kissed her sister, or that she'd kissed her best friend's girlfriend. Either choice made her sound like a monster. Then soft lips met hers again, as Anna pulled her closer.

The kiss grew more heated as they tasted each other's tongues. It was several long minutes before the kiss finally broke and they leaned against each other again, looking back up at the Aurora Borealis they had traveled all this way to see. A door slammed behind them and Kristoff's hiking boots crunched on the ground. They didn't have to share that moment with anyone, it would just be their little secret.


	6. Heir and Spare

Anna stared down at the book she'd been trying to study. It was a tome on the subject of running a kingdom. Her parents had tried to drill so much of this into her head but it had never taken, but now that Elsa was finally queen, all she wanted to do was help her sister. She didn't want to feel like she was just a useless extra button tucked away in a drawer anymore, she had to be able to contribute to her kingdom and to her family. Unfortunately, the book was very dull and Anna soon fell asleep with her face buried in the text.

She awoke to her sister walking in to the library. "I'd been wondering where you were all evening," Elsa informed her. "What are you reading?" She pulled the book away from Anna. "The Prince? Anna, you hate this kind of stuff, and that's not the kind of kingdom we want to run anyway."

"I don't _hate_ it," she insisted.

"Then why are their drool stains on the fifth page?" Elsa laughed.

"I just want to help you," Anna whined, "You have so much responsibility now and I don't do anything. I want to carry some of your burden, Elsa."

Elsa stopped laughing and looked down at her sister, moved by her plight. "That's really sweet, but it's not necessary, I can handle it all on my own." The bags under her eyes betrayed her lie.

"No you can't! When's the last time you even got a full night's sleep? You're exhausted Elsa, and I'm not going to let it go on. I have to help you, I'll do anything, I'm just not willing to let you go through this alone anymore," Anna persisted, standing up from her chair and staring the older girl down.

"What would you like to do?" Elsa asked, trying to brush off her sister's seriousness. "I have a lot of responsibilities but I'm managing them, would you like to be an ambassador? You'd get to leave the kingdom and go talk to other people. It would be fun, but you'd still have a lot of responsibilities."

Anna shook her head, "No, you have plenty of people for that, that's not what you need. You need someone who will help you carry the crown, I don't care what you have to make me, but I'm not going to let you keep destroying yourself just so that our kingdom can function. Let me go to meetings or sign decrees or do whatever else you normally have to do."

"Anna, there's a lot more to running a kingdom –"

"Then teach me!" Anna yelled. "I'll do anything you ask, just let me help you."

Elsa hesitated, letting her sister in was still so difficult after a lifetime of practice doing the opposite, but she really could use the help. The kingdom was too much for one person to handle, it's why their father had needed their mother. "Anything?" Elsa asked.

"Anything," Anna confirmed. "Just let me help."

"All right, I suppose I can start training you, but I already don't have the time."

"Then just let me join you, and I'll pick it up on my own, with maybe a few explanations when you can manage. I don't care how tough it is, I'll do whatever it takes to make running this kingdom easier for you."

A smile flickered across Elsa's face as she looked down into her sister's teal eyes. "Thank you," she finally said, "It means a lot to me."

"So what's my title going to be?" Anna asked. "Super princess?"

"I don't think that's a thing."

"You're the queen, it is if you say it is."

"I suppose, but I'm sure there's a title that would be a bit more regal sounding."

"What, like queen?" Anna giggled.

"Not unless you're assassinating me," Elsa joked.

"There can be two queens."

"I don't think that's true."

"There can be if they're married," Anna pointed out, sticking her tongue out at her sister.

Elsa stared down at the ginger in shock. "What are you saying? You think we should get married? Anna, you're my sister."

"It's the easiest way for me to help you. No one can argue that I don't have the authority if I'm married to the queen," Anna reasoned, as the possibilities began to fill her mind and she realized that this could actually work.

"I don't think that's how people would react, more likely they'd accuse me of being a witch and try to kill me again, they seem rather fond of that response, and if it looks like I'm corrupting my sister then I can hardly blame them," Elsa corrected her, attempting to dissuade her sister from this rather peculiar idea.

"Let people think what they want, I love you, Elsa, and I'm going to help. If I'm doing that as your wife then all the better," she grinned.

"All the better?" Elsa blushed. "You mean you actually want to marry me? This isn't just so you can help out with ruling?"

"I mean it would let me help manage your workload so that would be great, but I mean have you seen you, Elsa? How could I not at least kind of want to marry you," Anna's face was reddening to match her sister's, "I've always really liked you, Elsa, I mean like more than a sister."

"But I am your sister, Anna, this is insanity. I can't marry my sister." Instead of arguing, Anna kissed the blonde. Elsa almost jumped back, but something inside her caught, and she found herself returning the kiss as she greedily pulled her younger sister to her and passionately tasted the younger girl's lips.

"Marry me," Anna insisted as both stared at the other, shock evident on their faces, the longing they'd both hidden their entire lives now out in the open.

"Okay," Elsa nodded, unwilling to deny Anna anything she desired.


	7. Pride

Author's Note: Happy Pride Month, been meaning to say it for a few weeks, but as Pride is today's prompt it seemed a good time. G!P/Trans Anna and Modern AU for this chapter, as well as some smut at the end. I figured it was a nice change of pace with which to end Elsanna week.

* * *

"Are you sure you're ready?" Elsa asked her sister, a worried smile on her face. It was to be Anna's first pride event, and she could tell that the girl was terrified. Elsa had only been a few times before and hadn't terribly cared for the scene, but she felt that she had to go for her sister, she wasn't leaving her to do this alone. "We don't have to go today if you don't want to, we could go tomorrow, or next year if you want to wait."

Anna let out a shuddering breath, but managed to hold her head high, barely. She always seemed to be trying to hide her face, but the implication was clear, and Elsa didn't try to insist. "I'm ready, I want to do this, Elsa." Her voice was thin and faint. "Hold my hand?" She added, a slight crack in her tone as she let the fear escape.

"I'm still going to have to drive, but okay, I'll hold your hand to the car," she took the redhead's hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Hold it the whole way?" Anna pleaded, the terror starting to get the better of her.

"Fine, but if we crash it's your fault," Elsa gave in, leading the way out of her apartment. Anna had been staying with her for the last few months, ever since their parents found out and kicked her out.

"Is my makeup okay?" Anna asked, pausing in the middle of their departure.

"You look beautiful, Anna," Elsa said reassuringly, a warm smile answering her sister's worried look.

"You look beautifuller," she mumbled, "I mean not that-"

"I know." She squeezed the ginger's hand again as they headed out the door. "Don't worry, everything will be fine. You'll have a great time, it's Pride. Maybe you'll even meet someone."

Anna smiled at that, though the smile still seemed strained. "You'll stay with me the whole time right?"

"I promise, now stop worrying so much, you know that's my job," Elsa teased. Anna remained unmoved by the joke.

By the time they reached Elsa's car, Anna's grip had grown so tight that Elsa had to pry herself loose so they could get in, and she saw red marks where Anna had been squeezing and a faint trickle of blood where one of Anna's nails had dug into her hand.

They reached the parking area for the parade without Anna ever releasing Elsa's hand a second time, but her grip slackened slightly as she began seeing the people they were about to be interacting with. Everything seemed so vibrant, so real, so exciting. She even saw people like her.

When Elsa parked, she barely even had to try to escape from Anna's clutches so that they could exit the vehicle. Anna grabbed her hand again as she locked the car, but only lightly as she dragged her along, eager to see everything there was to see, her fear all but gone.

Elsa donated money at the entrance, both received different colored bracelets indicating whether or not they could drink, and they entered the fair grounds. Anna's eyes bulged as she took in the sights. "Oh my god, Elsa, look!" She screamed, pointing in every direction she could manage.

"I know, Anna, I've been before, this is pretty much what it's always like," Elsa acknowledged, a small smile forming on her lips as she took in her sister's awestruck expression. "I'm glad you're having fun though."

"Fun? This is amazing! I've never seen anything like it! What do you want to do?" She looked at all the booths around them.

"Whatever you want, Anna." This was the happiest she'd seen her sister in months.

"I want to go spin that wheel, but I want to go see the trans booth, but I'm also really hungry and something smells amazing!" She looked around trying to track down the smell.

"Let's start with the food then, I didn't get to have breakfast," Elsa decided, simplifying things.

"Okay, that's fair. What is that smell?" She was trying desperately now to hunt it down, but she couldn't find the source anywhere.

"Hoo hoo," a high pitched bear announced. Both girls turned to face the red haired man. "Ma'am, if you're looking for what smells like frying and chocolate, it's over here."

"Oh, wow," Anna ran over, admiring the deep fried Snickers. "I want twenty!"

"I'm pretty sure you'd keel over instantly," Elsa informed her, having been dragged along by the excitable ginger. "We'll both take one."

"All right, that'll be eight dollars. My husband is just finishing a new batch, so you'll get them fresh," he smiled, taking Elsa's money.

Soon they obtained their edible abominations and found a bench on which to enjoy the confections that should never have been. "Hot!" Anna screamed, taking a bite and promptly burning her tongue.

"He said they were fresh," Elsa giggled, blowing on the wad of batter and chocolate.

"He called me ma'am," Anna grinned.

"He did," Elsa beamed back.

"Think he thought I was a real girl?" Anna asked, looking back to the man's stand nervously.

"Anna, you are a real girl," Elsa insisted, running her thumb along her sister's hand.

"You know what I mean! You know how people still treat me when I'm out in public." Tears started to form in her eyes and she took a bite of the steaming food to try to fight them back.

"I haven't seen anyone act like that in ages. I see people staring at you for being a hot redhead, but that's about it. Believe me, you're worrying over nothing, you've been on hormones for like five months now and you have great genes."

"That's not true. I've seen the looks I get in the restroom, heard the things people say as I walk by."

"Anna, I'm with you an awful lot, and I never hear anything like that. It's probably just because at your high school people knew you before you transitioned. Out here in the real world, no one would ever guess you were anything but my sister."

"Considering that we're at Pride and I've been holding your hand for the last hour straight, I'm sure plenty of people would guess I was your girlfriend," Anna joked, fighting back her bout of dysphoria.

Elsa's face went white while her cheeks grew red. She stared at the younger girl and at their hands, their fingers having interlocked at some point without her knowledge. "That's ridiculous," she coughed, the joke bothering her more than it had any reason to. She wanted to pull her hand away, but she knew Anna was still too fragile.

"It was just a joke, Elsa." Anna stared at her sister's strange complexion, worry overwhelming her own concerns. "What's wrong? Wishing you could really have me?" She teased, sticking her tongue out at the older girl.

A shudder ran through Elsa that Anna could feel in her hand. Elsa took a bite out of her fried Snickers, trying to ignore what Anna had said and the thoughts that had been racing through her mind since she'd said it, as well as the new thoughts that Anna's tongue had added. "This thing is surprisingly good," she stated awkwardly, indicating the evidence of man's hubris. "Better than I thought it would be at least."

"Elsa?" Anna asked, staring at Elsa's strange expression, trying to wrap her head around whatever was going on in the blonde's mind.

"Eat it," Elsa smiled stiffly at her. "It's really good."

Anna did as she was bid, but continued to watch Elsa the entire time and never let go of her hand. When she finished the demonic ambrosia she too realized that their fingers were interlocked and tried to recall when that had happened. There was a speck of melted chocolate on her sister's mouth and she used her greasy chocolate-covered hand to wipe it off before licking her finger. "Let no chocolate go to waste," she announced with a grin.

Elsa stared at her, her heart thudding in her chest with such force that she was confident it had to be visible. There was a large smear of chocolate all around her sister's mouth and she could think of a far better way to help clean her off, but she resisted the strange urge. She was starting to worry that the dread junk food was drugged, desperate to believe that there was no other explanation for her compulsions. She never used to have these thoughts, not when she had believed she had a brother.

"You have, um," she indicated her own face, which was more smeared with chocolate than it had been before Anna's attempt at helping.

"So do you," Anna agreed, staring at her sister's face, both of them clenching the other's hand tighter than they had been until a minute ago.

Elsa tried taking a deep breath to calm herself. She was here for Anna, she couldn't let her own depraved desires override that. Anna needed to see the community that she was now part of, she needed to find support that understood what she was going through, and most of all she needed friends who understood instead of making every day harder for her. Nevertheless, all she could think of was taking her sister back to her apartment and doing something that she knew she would regret. At least, she hoped she'd regret it, as the alternative was so much worse.

Anna smiled at her, that innocent smile that she'd had since the day she was born. "I think I only made things worse before," she licked her hand off, clearing it of chocolate, then grabbed a napkin, licked it, and attempted to clean Elsa's face. It was clear to Elsa that there was no way Anna was having the same thoughts she was having and that she had to ignore them for her sake.

Then she felt Anna's tongue on her lips. She left the turbulent seas of her mind to stare into the teal eyes of her sister, only an inch away from her own. "Sorry," Anna laughed awkwardly, her cheeks redder than her hair, "I told you I don't let chocolate go to waste."

The act was her undoing. Elsa couldn't resist any longer, and pulled Anna to her, licking the chocolate from her lips and adding a deep kiss to the taste-test. When she released her sister, she was surprised that Anna didn't let go of her hand. She only stared down at her, her eyes hooded, and an expression of confusion mixed with arousal on her face. Elsa tried to believe that she was wrong about the arousal, but as she adjusted in her seat, her knee made contact with something that confirmed her suspicions.

"Elsa," Anna started, unsure of where she was intending to go with this sentence.

Elsa only continued to stare into those eyes, their color brighter and happier than she remembered them, without saying a word.

"What was that?" Anna asked, her grip tightening again.

"It was nothing, I was just getting you back for licking me," Elsa insisted, trying desperately to keep her voice from shaking.

"It didn't feel like nothing."

"I'm sorry," she tried, wishing that they could both just forget that it had ever happened.

"There's nothing to be sorry for," Anna said, her voice shaking more than Elsa's. Elsa stared at her in shock, scarcely daring to believe that she could be saying this. "I liked it."

Elsa's breathing stopped. Time itself seemed to stop. She stared up at her little sister for what felt like hours, knowing that with her next breath she would find out that Anna was joking or that there was some miscommunication, anything that would stop the inevitable plunge she was certain she would take if things continued.

Instead of more words, she found Anna's lips pressed to hers again, tasting the sweet treat which was presently clogging their arteries on her sister's lips. Soon she was tasting it on her sister's tongue as well, the slightest hint of chocolate still detectable as they explored each other's mouths.

When they came up for air, Elsa finally realized that time had started again, and that none of that had been her imagination. Her sister returned her feelings, this was real, she wasn't just deluding herself. It hadn't felt like she had convinced herself it would feel, it felt amazing, perfect, like coming home to a place you've never been but would never want to leave.

"Anna," Elsa said, half of her wanting to protest, but her desires fought the protests back, leaving her without any words. Finally her reticence lost the fight, and she said the only words she knew that would destroy everything she had tried to maintain. "I love you."

"I love you too," Anna said, and it wasn't in the tone of a little sister, the meaning behind her words was clear, Elsa had wished so hard that it wouldn't be true, that neither of them would want what she was now sure they both wanted, but she had never been happier in her life than when she heard those words.

They looked into each other's eyes for a long moment, nervous teal meeting terrified icy blue. "I know it's your first Pride," Elsa tried, her inhibitions finally stripped from her, nothing left trying to stop the actions that she was certain she should never take, "But do you want to go home?"

"With you?" Anna asked, her voice cracking again, dropping too low with fear and nervousness. "I mean, obviously with you, but I mean _with_ you, like doing more of that?" She flushed again, her approval of the idea imminently clear.

"Yes," Elsa confirmed, inertia carrying her forward.

"Yes," Anna agreed.

Before Elsa knew it, they were in her bed, their hands finally unlocked from each other as they tore at one another's clothing. Her panties were soaked through and Anna had to peel them off, and she was shocked to see the rock solid mass that emerged from her sister's, eager to see her.

Both girls were scared out of their minds. Anna had never been with anyone, and Elsa had never been with anyone with any sort of phallus, organic or otherwise, and they had certainly never been with each other. Anna rained kisses down upon Elsa, meeting her lips, her ears, her neck, her breasts, and everywhere else she could find. She kissed downward, as Elsa gasped at both the sensation and the implication. She couldn't believe any of this was happening.

Her sister's lips and tongue found her hooded bundle of nerves and she cried out in ecstasy, rocking the bed and wrapping her legs around her sister's head. Anna's tongue eagerly explored her sex in all its glory and crevices. She wanted to know every inch of her sister. In her exploration, she found every spot that made her sister moan, shudder, scratch, beg, and whine. She memorized these locations, becoming an expert in Elsa cartography, as the older girl held nothing back. Anna tasted her climax as the older girl rocked against her face for a second time. Anna was starting another lap, when Elsa pulled her up by her pigtails, staring hungrily into teal eyes. "I want you," Elsa begged, still shaking after the ginger girl's ministrations.

Anna hesitated, she knew what Elsa meant, but was not too keen to use it. Elsa saw the hesitation in her eyes and drew back slightly, trying to control herself, "Not if you don't want. I'm sorry, I didn't think-" Anna quieted her with a kiss, and pulled herself up, so that their bodies were parallel, with Anna above her sister.

"It's okay," she insisted, ignoring any more protests from the blonde. "I want it too."

Elsa cried out in pain, shock, pleasure, joy, and fear as she felt Anna's pre-attached toy enter her. She knew there were reasons this was a terrible idea, but none of them could find any purchase in her brain, too much space was occupied by the utter need she felt to have as much of her sister as was possible – to take her completely into herself in every way that phrase could mean. She felt her sister thrust into her and she screamed.

Anna bit her lip, whimpering, feeling the wet warmth of Elsa's core. She had wanted this for longer than she had ever realized, and it was finally happening. The look on Elsa's face, as she could barely keep her eyes open, drove Anna over the edge.

They came together, collapsing in a pile of sated, sweaty limbs. Elsa grasped meekly for Anna, finding her in her arms and pulling her the minutest amount closer that was possible. They stayed like that through the night, both falling into an easy sleep after their pleasure. They would deal with the implications in the morning.


End file.
